


Filthy and thirty

by herxine



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herxine/pseuds/herxine
Summary: Shrek and Donkey are madly in love.
Relationships: Donkey/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Filthy and thirty

It was a beautiful sunny day and Shrek left his house to put up some more signs to make sure nobody went into his beloved swamp. He nailed one onto a tree and a few into the ground. He was flipping through the remainder of the signs when he bumped into someone and fell on the ground, dropping all the signs. As Shrek scrambled to pick them up, the mysterious man stretched out his hoof for Shrek to grab. Shrek grabbed it and blushed. "T-Thank you sir..." Shrek stuttered. The man said, "Of course! whatcha got there in your hands?" "Signs for p-people to stay out of my s-swamp..." Shrek stammered. "Cool! Can I see your swamp? What's your name? I'm donkey!" "I-I'm Shrek..." he replied. "His name is Donkey? He's so handsome!" "His name is Shrek?! I think i'm gonna die from how attractive he is!" Donkey had accidentally said this out loud. Shrek exclaimed, "Donkey! Did you mean to say that out loud?!" "I said that out loud!?!?" "Y-yes..." Shrek blushed. Donkey also blushed and stared into Shrek's beautiful brown chocolate eyes. Donkey leaned in and began to kiss him passionately. Shrek blushed even more and almost shrieked in surprise, but began to kiss bad. They deepend their kiss, and when they pulled away there was strings of saliva connecting their mouths. Shrek looked flustered and said, "Should we go back to my house?" "Yes!"

Donkey and Shrek arrived at his house and Shrek said, "Please, sit down. Let me make you some tea." Shrek made the fanciest tea he had and set it on the table for Donkey. He found himself lost in thought while staring at Donkey's beautiful face. Donkey looked up, cocked his eyebrow and said, "Checking me out, handsome?" Shrek jolted up and immediately began denying it. "I know you were, Shrek. How about we go to your bedroom?" 

They went to the bed room and began having passionate sex. They were true lovers. 

After the sex, they lay in bed together and looked into eachother's eyes. "That was so good Donkey." "Right!!!???"

The next day Shrek received a call from Donkey. "S-Shrek...I'm pregnant..." "What?! Pregnant???" "yes..." "I'm coming over."

They decided to keep the babies (they had quadruplets) And had a happy family of 6. The End.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!


End file.
